Love is in Bloom/Transcript
(The New Order is eating. Lukas sneaks a look at Jesse eating her salad, and notices that her hair clip looks like gold. Axel looks at Lukas, confused, and Lukas quickly turns away. Petra grins, knowing what's going on. Jesse soon gets up.) Jesse: Well, I'm going to bed. Night, guys. Lukas: Night, Jesse. (Jesse walks up the stairs, and Lukas stares after her. A puzzled Axel looks at him, and Petra and Olivia exchange knowing grins.) Axel: Something up? Lukas: (He snaps back to reality.) Huh? Oh. No, just.. Wanted to make sure Jesse got up the stairs safely. (Petra and Olivia grin, and Axel looks confused. Time skip to late at night. Lukas wakes up, looks at his clock, and sneaks over to Jesse's room. He walks over to her and gently shakes her.) Jesse: Mm? Lukas... It's two in the morning... Lukas: I know. Just follow me, ok? Jesse: Okay... (She follows Lukas out of the temple, out of town, and into the woods.) Where are we going, exactly? Lukas: You'll see. (They continue walking, and after several minutes they reach a clearing.) So, Jesse... I've been hiding this for a long time, but you deserve to know... I love you, Jesse. Jesse: (She smiles.) Lukas... I love you too. Lukas: You do? Jesse: Yeah. Ever since the whole Witherstorm thing, I've... I've never been able to look at you the same way. Anyway, I think we should get going. (She starts walking away.) Lukas: Jesse, wait. (He pulls her back.) (singing) Say, won't you stay? We could talk about nothing at all Just sit here and make up the words As we go along Jesse: (singing) The games we could play Maybe silently write us a song Quietly shout from the roof That we don't belong Lukas: They told me Maybe she's crazy A little like you Jesse: Everyone said you were nothing but trouble Both: And all that I know is that I've never been here before And no, I'll never leave if it's all right with you Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles And all of my life I pretend you were there by the door I don't need to pretend anymore Jesse: Strange, oh so strange When it feels better being alone You accept there is nobody else And set it in stone Lukas: And then you came along Your reflection was so sad and small It made me believe once again That I could be wrong And they told me Maybe she's crazy A little like you Jesse: Everyone said you were nothing but trouble Both: And all that I know is that I've never been here before And no, I'll never leave if it's all right with you Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles And all of my life I pretend you were there by the door I don't need to pretend anymore And it hurts to know There was somebody out there as strange and as beautiful As you If I'd known Sooner Lukas: Maybe she's crazy A little like you Jesse: Everyone said you were nothing but trouble Both: And all that I know is that I've never been here before And no, I'll never leave if it's all right with you Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles And all of my life I pretend you were there by the door I don't need to pretend anymore Jesse: (speaking) So.. I guess we're a couple now. Lukas: Not yet. (He kisses her directly on the mouth, and that lasts for a few seconds before he pulls away.) Now we're a couple. Jesse: Yeah. (She looks over to notice the sun rising.) Holy crap, we've been here practically the whole night! Lukas: Yeah, you're right. Let's head home. Jesse: Good idea. (The episode ends with her and Lukas walking back to the temple, hand in hand.)